Raccoon Memories
by Project Revolution
Summary: Documentos perdidos, en una ciudad en ruinas, de gente que sufre, que anhela algo mejor...
1. C1: Brad

_Hola a todos! bien, en esta ocasión traigo aquí unos diarios, de los STARS, como para entender (si es que se puede) que sentían cada uno antes de morir. Si, suena horrible, pero bueno xD _

_Gracias a las chicas del grupo de face **( RE: BSGS)** que tantas alegrías me sacan y me hacen olvidarme de todo lo malo! :D Tambien gracias por los lindos Reviews en mi "Reto" de Chris. Se los agradezco a **Ary Lee, Jill Filth, Vidian, CMosser, Stacy Adler** por sus reviews en Memories! _

_Bien, sin mas, es hora de Fic! :D_

_Los personajes que aparecen en el fic, no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a **CAPCOM**, creadora de la saga **Resident Evil**._

* * *

_La vida es muy peligrosa. No por las personas que hacen el mal, sino por las que se sientan a ver lo que pasa._

_Albert Einstein (1879-1955) Científico alemán nacionalizado estadounidense_

* * *

Jill se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su compañero, ya muerto. Observó la herida con cautela. Su cabeza estaba completamente destrozada. Habría muerto en cuestión de segundos… Con el ceño fruncido, y con desgano, revisó el cuerpo. Encontró alguna munición –aunque escasa- la tarjeta identificatoria y un cuaderno de tapa anaranjada. Abandonó la entrada, esperando no toparse con la criatura de la gabardina negra, cuando se levantara.

Avanzó por los pasillos, hasta adentrarse en la oficina donde solía trabajar. Apartó una silla y dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio. Extrañada por el hallazgo poco común, abrió y comenzó a leer.

* * *

29/7

Hubiera sido un día como cualquier otro si nada de aquello hubiera pasado. ¿Por qué? Porque ahora todo es un caos. Intentamos por todos los medios advertir al resto de la ciudad sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero nadie quiso creernos. Todos aceptaban la idea de que éramos oficiales ineficaces, que actuaron bajo la influencia de alcohol y alguna sustancia ilegal.

Pero ellos no vieron morir de una forma brutal a Joseph, al cual aún considero un gran amigo; ni experimentaron la sensación de pánico al no saber si algún miembro de tu equipo hubo sobrevivido; y lo peor de todo, nunca van a sentir la sensación de pánico absoluta que me recorrió desde mi nuca hasta mis pies al ver aquel humanoide en medio del helipuerto…

Si no hubiera juntado todo el poco valor que tenía, los que ahora forman parte de una extraña alianza para destruir a Umbrella, no estarían aquí…

¿Quién soy yo para quejarme o afirmar lo que no vi en aquella mansión? Que yo supiera, nadie en especial. Es mas, tengo como un sentimiento de vergüenza absoluta por haber huido de semejante manera cuando más me necesitaban. Pero hubo algo, que resonó por mi cabeza a la hora de ver a uno de mis compañeros morir; y fue la voz dentro de mi cabeza diciendo "márchate, ¡Ya!"

Sobrevolé el área, de manera incesante, esperando que alguno de mis mensajes por radio fuera escuchado… Pero solo había estática. Fue la tensión más fuerte que tuve que soportar…

Finalmente, una señal, tan simple como una bengala, me alertó. Supe que todo estaría bien, si es que así se le puede decir…

Luego de llegar al RPD, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el sentimiento de culpa y humillación que me recorría. ¿Cómo pude haber sido capaz de abandonar a mis camaradas de aquella forma? y si hubiera permanecido, en aquel lugar ¿Algunos se hubiesen salvado? Al recorrer los pasillos de la comisaría, no podía dejar de notar la mirada asesina de los que eran mis compañeros supervivientes. Y para no hacerlo… me comporté como un perfecto idiota…

Una vez que nos dejamos caer cada uno en distintas sillas, llegó el momento en que un furioso jefe nos llamó, para que explicáramos que pasó y por que casi todos los miembros hubieron muerto.

Supuse que me preguntaría alguna cosa, pero al escuchar las palabras de los demás, contándole todo lo que hubo pasado y las cosas que ellos habían visto, no me realizó ninguna pregunta. Y por supuesto, no creyó nada de lo que los demás contaban. Su incredulidad era más grande que su barriga, en si.

Creo que tendría que aceptar que si no veo lo que alguien me relata, y se trata de algo de aquel calibre, también me sonaría a patraña. Intentamos (bueno, mas bien, intentaron) hacer comprender a demás policías, pero ninguno creyó nada de lo que se dijo. La historia se filtró en los periódicos, y fuimos tratados como locos… La ciudad entera estaba en contra de cinco oficiales, que vivieron una noche de pesadilla, mientras todos ellos dormían tranquilos en sus casas.

* * *

30/7

Ellos comenzaron a investigar, pero decidí mejor mantenerme al margen, por el mero hecho de que no me gustaba ni un pelo volver a involucrarme en algo tan gordo. Umbrella ya sabía nuestros nombres, y no faltaba tiempo para que decidieran atacar.

Mi histeria en aquel momento ya era demasiado, no podía soportar la idea de tener que mirar sobre mi hombro a todo momento del día; temiendo que en cualquier momento, un desconocido apareciese y me disparara sin mas. Tengo una profunda aversión a morir; y creo que mi familia se merece algo mejor que tener que velarme, luego de todo el infierno que los hago pasar.

* * *

14/8

Todo transcurre como si fuera una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar; mi casa, mi propia casa, fue registrada, de arriba hacia abajo, en busca de alguna prueba que tuviera sobre Umbrella. No creo poder soportar ya todo esto. Mi esposa, con una barriga gigante, lloraba sin encontrar consuelo, al ver todo lo que teníamos en el suelo; revuelto. Los juegos de porcelana, que ya eran una reliquia de mi familia, estaban esparcidos por el suelo, hechos añicos. Todo el sueño que alguna vez anhelé tener, se desvaneció en un misero instante.

* * *

29/8

Los demás se marcharon a Europa, por lo que llegué a oír de los labios de Barry. Jill se quedará, a investigar lo que sucede aquí. Sigo sintiéndome inseguro, acosado; sin poder dormir con tranquilidad. Falta poco para la llegada de mi hija, y tengo miedo. Miedo de que esto continúe al punto del rapto y chantaje, miedo al punto de tener que soportar mas perdidas… Dios quiera que estemos bien.

* * *

18/9

Falta poco para que me convierta en padre; pero sigo sin sentir felicidad. Avisté a unos sujetos en un coche, la noche anterior. No quiero ni pensar si son de Umbrella; pero quizás me equivoque. Comenzaron los reportes de extrañas apariciones por las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Qué los de Umbrella no tuvieron suficiente ya?

* * *

21/9

Mi hija nació en medio del pánico, generado por cada vez mas reportes de misteriosas apariciones. ¿Cómo un bebé puede crecer en un ambiente así? Es francamente inhumano hacerle eso. Decidí que era mejor que ella y mi esposa abandonaran la ciudad, en busca de un lugar mas seguro, y quizás, sin el ojo vigilante de Umbrella.

* * *

22/9

Estoy solo, en medio de lo que se puede preveer, como un infierno. Lo único que hago es pasearme por mi casa, como un manojo de nervios con extremidades, sin poder parar de temblar. Las manos me sudan, tengo taquicardia, y sin duda que estoy bajo un profundo estrés; lo único que tengo de defensa, si esto se sale de control (y seguro se va a salir) es un arma, pequeña, pero supongo que poderosa.

Hubiera abandonado todo…Pero actualmente no me sirve de nada lamentarme, como siempre, ya todo esta perdido.

Al final la ciudad morirá junto con su incredulidad; ya que los reportes de personas con un avanzado estado de descomposición, que circundaban las afueras de la ciudad, comenzaron a ser ya casi cotidianos. El pánico se desató al conocerse que una chica de unos vente y dos años casi fue atacada, por lo que se supone, una persona con un fuerte olor rancio (como fruta podrida) que no poseía pensamientos racionales.

Otra vez lo mismo…

* * *

26/9

La ciudad se fue directa al caño; cada vez hay más muertos que caminan. Se decretó la ley marcial, nadie puede abandonar la ciudad. El miedo me sobrepasa… Escuché gritos y disparos en la casa de mis vecinos… y luego un horrible silencio. Quise echar un vistazo, pero no me atreví.

Las fuerzas de seguridad se encuentran en baja, por lo que Edward Ektosh pudo comentarme, antes de que la línea se cortara. Los medios audiovisuales no transmiten más; solo se encuentran en "Stand By" y solo dos frecuencias de radio continúan transmitiendo, asegurando que los ciudadanos se encontrarán más seguros si se dirigen a la comisaría de policía. Como quisiera creer eso. Me pregunto si los demás estarán bien…

* * *

27/9

Tuve la fantástica idea de salir a las calles… Y vi lo peor. Muertos, en avanzado estado de descomposición, caminando por unas desiertas avenidas; tuve el disgusto de ver a mis vecinos, muertos; criaturas desconocidas… Y vi a esa cosa…

No puedo creer lo que Umbrella fue capaz de crear. Era… como un hombre, pero sobrepasaba los dos metros. Llevaba un traje negro; y en lo que se supone que era el rostro, una cicatriz gigante. Repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra… "STARS"

Y tuve que sufrir que me persiguiera sin descanso por las calles. Creo que el hecho de encontrar un escondite, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Lo vi alejarse, hasta solo escuchar las pisadas de esos pies inhumanos por la calle. Pasó un tiempo hasta que decidí dirigirme a la comisaría…

Solo espero que mi familia esté bien.

* * *

28/9

¡No! ¡Es ese monstruo del traje negro otra vez! ¡¿Por qué me persigue esa cosa!? ¿Qué he hecho yo? Esto debe ser alguna idea enfermiza de un bromista… si, eso debe ser… Si hubiera sabido que las cosas terminarían así, habría dejado los S.T.A.R.S. hace mucho tiempo…

Pero lamentarme no me servirá de nada ahora, se que estoy acabado.

Oh… apuesto que en mi ciudad natal, Delucia, las flores están ya completamente abiertas. Si solo pudiera verlas una vez más antes de morir…

* * *

Jill tenía un sabor amargo en la boca. No sabía como reaccionar. A pesar de todas las cosas que ese sujeto había hecho mal, aun así era un buen tipo. Cerró el cuaderno, y lo dejó a un lado. Era hora que Umbrella pagara por lo que había hecho...


	2. C2: Joseph

**HOLA A TODOS! bueno, volví con un proyecto, que en realidad había empezado como algo que era solo de practica, pero me gustó y me dije "¿Por que no intentarlo?" Y bueno, aquí estoy. **

**Es un poco rapido esto, ya que normalmente me tardo mi mega tiempo en publicar algo, pero bueno, me emocione ( y encontré mi inspiración con el RE3) y escribí como loca xD**

**Gracias a mil a Nimerya Piers y a Cheshire CatSmile, por los lindos reviews (no esperaba que alguien leyera esto, creanme xD) y (les apuesto que no esperaban que publicara taaan rapido xD) Espero tambien con esta actualización, no decepcionarlas :D **

**Y bien, dejo a uno de mis STARS favoritos aquí, plasmado como nunca antes xD **

**Saludines! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Vivir no es sólo existir,  
sino existir y crear,  
saber gozar y sufrir  
y no dormir sin soñar.  
Descansar, es empezar a morir.**

* * *

Jill había quedado completamente pasmada, luego de leer el pequeño cuaderno que perteneció a Brad, ahora en su santa gloria. Era realmente desgarrador. ¿Ya había nacido el bebé? Un sentimiento de apesadumbrés le recorrió de arriba abajo. Frunció el seño, al tiempo que se levantaba e investigaba la pequeña, pero abarrotada oficina donde antes trabajó. Necesitaba más que nada munición, junto con algún elemento medico que pudiera servirle; y como supuso, los zombies habían invadido el precinto. Y esos mismos se llevaron la poca munición que le quedaba.

Registró el escritorio de Chris, encontrando algunas fotos, documentos del caso de las montañas y una pequeña caja, aunque casi vacía. Meneó la cabeza, al ver que solo tenía un anillo de graduación. Su escritorio, como supuso, estaba igual al día en que lo había abandonado. Dentro de uno de los cajones de la mesa de madera, que hubo pertenecido a la joven Rebecca, encontró un útil botiquín con suministros médicos; junto con alguna munición.

Se alejó, abrió el armario, y con cierta satisfacción, se llevó el lanza granadas. No podía decir que disfrutaba de sentir el peso de aquella arma en sus manos, pero un poco la reconfortaba. Sonrió ladinamente, al momento que se alejaba. Se acercó al escritorio que había pertenecido al buen Joseph. Revisó minuciosamente en los cajones, debajo del mismo, entre los documentos; pero lo único que encontró fue un diario, de tapa roja.

* * *

22/5

Creo que todo se está volviendo más difícil. Los homicidios siguen subiendo, y las pilas de papeles también. Dentro de la oficina se respira un aire de tensión. El nuevo miembro, Forest, es eficiente y muy buena persona; pero no se salva del malestar que, ya a estas alturas, es general. Se enfoca fácilmente en la labor, y cumple con todo lo que Wesker solicita. Pero, aunque sea tan bueno, se queja de lo mismo; de lo que se quejan todos. Es demasiado trabajo. No somos los únicos que se enfocan en esto, pero si los que mas involucrados están.

El estrés esta matando lentamente a todos aquí.

Mi esposa se queja de que llego tarde, todos los días. Y francamente no puedo hacer nada. Lo único que hago al llegar, es arrojar todo sobre un sofá y echarme a ver la TV. ¿Quién diría que a mis veinte y siete, ya estaría casado? ¡Ni siquiera yo mismo lo pensé! Ellie es buena, pero muy controladora y obsesiva. No puedo casi respirar en casa. Y como dicen mis compañeros, yo soy un alma libre, que jamás podrá ser controlada. No quiero pensar en hacer eso, que mi padre también hizo. No quiero hacerla sufrir, tanto como mi madre sufrió. Ella está esperando una hija mía. Mía… No puedo hacerle eso al bebé.

Últimamente llevo el trabajo a casa. Supongo que así puedo adelantar algo. Espero que de algún modo, esto mejore mi desempeño y me deje llegar a casa de mejor humor.

* * *

29/5

¡Wesker me ascendió al Alpha! Todavía no puedo creer esto. Claro, que noto las miradas de envidia de mis compañeros del equipo B, pero me importa muy poco. No voy a cambiar mi forma de ser por estar en un equipo nuevo. ¿O sí? Wesker se excusó, admitiendo que así podría entrar alguien más al equipo.

Creo que también mencionó que, quien entre al equipo, será un medico de campo.

Mi desempeño mejoró considerablemente, llego a casa sin estar tan agobiado y cansado; y mi relación con Ellie mejoró. Pero temo que volvamos a estancarnos como antes, al punto de llegar a distanciarnos demasiado. ¡Sigo enamorado de ella, como el primer día! Realmente, no me imagino mi vida sin ella…

* * *

02/6

Un nuevo cuerpo… Dios, esto parece no acabar. Los asesinos –O él, aunque sería demasiado sádico- esta vez dejaron al cuerpo en pésimas condiciones. El cuello de la victima estaba desgarrado. Sus brazos y piernas tenían mordidas, al parecer humanas y animales. La cara (Dios, no voy a olvidar ese rostro jamás) había quedado con la expresión al momento de morir. Esta era de horror absoluto…

Realmente maldigo la hora en que me enviaron a comprobar el cadáver a la sala de autopsias. Fue horroroso.

Evité las preguntas de Ellie, por el hecho de que esto podría hacerle mal. No creo que quiera saber eso; aunque ella indague. Es duro… Espero que podamos atrapar a esos bastardos y ponerle fin a tanto horror.

* * *

27/6

Siguen habiendo reportes sobre extrañas apariciones en las montañas. La ciudad no duerme tranquila. Otro cadáver fue descubierto, en casi peor estado que el anterior. También había trozos (si es que así se le puede llamar) de carne humana, en avanzado estado de descomposición, sobre las victimas. ¿Qué esos locos no tienen suficiente con matar a inocentes? ¿Qué llevan una especie de souvenir de sus otras victimas?

Ya se torna complicado todo…

En dos meses mi hija estará ya en este mundo. Eso por lo menos me alegra, e intenta alejarme un poco del infierno que estamos pasando. Con Brad (que también espera una niña) pintamos la habitación de la casa de dos plantas, donde actualmente vivo. Al comprar el mobiliario me di cuenta de una cosa. Ya no seré el chico vivaz, sino un padre buena onda… O al menos eso suena bien…

* * *

1/7

Ya en el precinto se habla de que enviarán a alguna fuerza para que actúe pronto. En la última reunión informativa, se habló del perímetro alrededor de la vieja edificación que compone la Mansión Spencer. Debo admitir que la idea de que pudiéramos presenciar la reunión informativa me dejó emocionado. Y un poco aterrado…

Se rumorea que seremos los afortunados de investigar en los sectores que mencionaron, pero no me siento tan feliz. Hay algo aquí que me huele feo…

* * *

10/7

Y como se suponía, seremos nosotros quienes resuelvan esto. Debo admitir que, desde el momento en que nos informaron que seremos los que investiguen, estoy realmente intranquilo. ¿Qué puede pasar ahí dentro? No tengo idea, pero aún así tengo el presentimiento de que todo irá mal.

Quizás estoy siendo poco optimista… pero es como una corazonada…

* * *

21/7

Ya casi se acerca la fecha, donde veremos quienes son los culpables de todo. Los nervios, las corridas y el papeleo no dejan, a ninguno de nosotros, dormir. Ellie siente contracciones, y estoy cada vez más nervioso. Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar de un momento a otro…

Solo espero que todo pase pronto…

* * *

23/7

Los Bravo fueron a investigar; y perdimos comunicación con ellos… Nunca estuve tan nervioso como ahora. ¿Estarán bien? Wesker fue a hablar con Irons, a pedir autorización de despegue. Aquí dentro, reina el caos. Tengo miedo… Tengo que reconocerlo.

Espero que podamos volver todos a casa, estoy impaciente por ver a mi bebé…


	3. C3: William

_**N. del A: ¡Muy buenas a todos! ¡Actualización! Bien, me tardé mi tiempo, debido a mis obligaciones como estudiante. Pero, por suerte, todo marcha bien; y me permití mi momento para echar rienda suelta a mi creatividad. Me tarde más tiempo del deseado, y francamente me siento bien por subir este nuevo capi aquí. Creo que me esperaba un plazo de dos semanas para actualizar, pero se extendió como a casi un mes y medio (¡Guarden los tomates que aquí vine a saciar sus ansias!)**_

_**Antes que nada, tengo que agradecer a: Cheshire CatSmile (Lloremos como magdalenas juntas D: ) - Kika Koki(Aunque sean realmente buenas algunas historias románticas, es cierto, se necesita ver más. Y pensé que este era como el perfecto modo para romper con el cannon de "Amor")- Guest (¡la próxima déjame algún nombre!)- Nymerya Piers (como todo fan, tengo que defender a mi amado Bradcito, hubiera sido genial ver como todos aportaban con su granito de arena en la historia, aunque sea un poco mas de donde llegaron. Y si, es algo traumático que alguien con el entrenamiento como él, fuera el primero de su equipo en morir ) - Yui-033 – Ary Lee (¡Tarde pero seguro Ary! ¡Mil gracias por pasarte a leer! Te estoy en deuda) - ¡Por sus lindos Reviews! Espero no haber sido demasiado dramática en algunos de los diarios, pero ya saben como es esto, si se prende la lamparita de la inspiración, uno se deja fluir.**_

_**Bien, espero que les guste este nuevo capi con un diario del que considero uno de los mejores Jefes en la Historia del **__**Resident Evil**__** (Propiedad de **__**CapCom**__**) llamado William Birkin.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

"_**Aléjate de las personas que tratan de menospreciar tus ambiciones. La gente pequeña siempre hace eso, pero los verdaderamente grandes te hacen sentir que tú también puedes ser grande" Mark Twain**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Solo faltaba un poco para huir de semejante pesadilla, solo un poco. Las sirenas de advertencia rugían ferozmente, advirtiéndola. Tenía que salir pitando de allí, pero quedaba alguien a quien ayudar. Sherry estaba en peligro. Se sentía mal por dejarla en esa habitación, pero dadas como estaban las cosas en ese momento, era la mejor habitación que pudo encontrar.

Vacía, sin ningún muerto viviente, y con una cama para que reposara. La fiebre, seguramente, era altísima en ese punto. Solo podía desear que se encontrara bien. Se adentró en el laboratorio, donde –unos pobres científicos que habían perecido por los efectos de la extraña enfermedad- Uno estaba cerca de la puerta, pero era lento.

Claire lo esquivó y se adentró en la fría y pestilente estancia. Dejó detrás una de las mesas de los investigadores, repletas de carpetas, vasos de precipitado, capsulas petri y microscopios. Se acercó a la segunda mesa; esta poseía un computador, un aparato de testeo –de algo que la pelirroja no podía descifrar- Una tarjeta y dos cajas, una azul y otra amarilla. Tomó la tarjeta, y ahogó un grito de triunfo- aunque no tuviera ni la minima idea de para que era-. Quizás el escape de todos estuviera cada vez mas cerca.

¿Qué actividades desarrollaban en esas instalaciones? Se preguntó la chica, volteándose y escrutando con la mirada la maquina. No sabía hasta que punto, la gente de Umbrella estaba enferma, y eso la asustaba mucho. ¡¿Cómo podía ser que su hermano se enfrentara a ellos solo?! Temía que se encontrara bajo las manos manchadas de la horrible gente de esa corporación, pero más temía no llegar a tiempo y salvar a la pequeña. Revolvió entre miles de folders, hasta que encontró algo peculiar… Eran papeles, completamente desordenados, que parecían conformar parte de una especie de "diario" junto con algunas cartas al jefe Irons…

Claire no resistió su curiosidad, y mientras que preparaba la vacuna, le hecho una ojeada al fajo de papeles.

* * *

13/5/97

Otro avance con el G. No puedo creer las proporciones que esto está tomando. ¿Quién diría que alguien como yo descubrió este magnifico virus? La junta está cada vez mas impresionada de mi trabajo. Y eso me deja completamente satisfecho. Los especimenes marchan sobre raíles, y eso aumentó mi sueldo. ¿Estaré más cerca de un ascenso? Espero que sí. Debería agradecerle al viejo lunático de Marcus –ya en su santa gloria- por "dejarme tomar su investigación" Le debo todos mis ascensos.

Estuvimos conversando con Anne y decidimos esperar unos dos años para intentar tener otro hijo. Aunque ya seamos un poco viejos y no le prestemos mucha atención a Sherry, nos entusiasma la idea de otro bebé. Lamento no estar más tiempo con mi pequeña, pero el trabajo es lo importante. Si logro conseguir el puesto de Investigador y alcanzo mis metas, creo que podría dedicarle un poco mas de tiempo.

No solo a ella, sino también a mi matrimonio. Aunque compartamos tiempo con Anne en el laboratorio, nos hacen falta algunas vacaciones. Creo que, por todo nuestro progreso hasta la fecha, nos lo debemos.

Pero algo que no alcanzo a comprender es la decisión de Wesker al querer ser doble agente. ¿Qué le pasa? Francamente, no tiene sentido. Vuelve, semanalmente, cansado y lleno de quejas por parte de la unidad. Dice que la mayoría son "jóvenes con mentalidad de niño de tres años" o "vejetes molestos". Pero no veo que tenga eso de malo. ÉL decidió tomar –además- aquel puesto. Le deseo lo mejor, como el buen amigo que es.

* * *

28/8/97

A la junta le agrada cada vez más el proyecto, pero siento algo raro; no alcanzaría a explicarlo. Como que… no logro impresionarlos lo suficiente. Creo que ellos buscan algo más radical…

Estoy a un paso de ser un científico investigador, y no me tengo de contento. Anne comenzó a supervisar –junto con otros científicos- todos los demás experimentos. Así puedo comenzar las experimentaciones en sujetos. Creo que no puedo esperar. Se comenzarán los procedimientos con seres pequeños, como los roedores, y dependiendo de los resultados, se comenzará con demás formas de vida.

Wesker sigue con esa extraña unidad de la que SIEMPRE se queja. No entiendo realmente sus motivos para estar allí. ¿Qué sentido tiene? No se como puede descansar siendo un "agente doble" Supongo que está un poco loco. Menciona un nombre en particular siempre, alegando que es el joven más desquiciante que conoce. Joseph. Alega que, a sus veinte y seis años, no era tan molesto. Siempre bromea que sería un gran candidato para algún experimento, pero creo que exagera. ¿Tan molesto le resulta el tipo?

¿Acaso quiere ser igual a Marcus? No creo que llegue al límite para comenzar a investigar con gente, tal como hizo este. Pero con alguien como él nunca se sabe.

Sherry nos enorgullece cada día más. Sus notas son las más altas, y se está garantizando un muy buen puesto en una prestigiosa escuela secundaria; que se encuentra en la parte norte de la ciudad. Si continúa así, va a convertirme en el padre más orgulloso de todos. Se lo digo casi a diario, cuando la dejo en la escuela. Con Anne, pensamos en comprarle un Golden Retriever por demostrarnos su compromiso en la escuela. Creo que, debido a ser una chica muy responsable, sabrá cuidar atentamente del can.

Lo único que lamento, desde lo más profundo de mí ser, no ser el padre que debería… Siento que Sherry está creciendo sin nosotros, y eso siempre resulta en algo muy desagradable en el futuro.

* * *

21/11/97

¡Finalmente me ascendieron! ¡Todavía no lo puedo creer! ¡La experimentación y el perfeccionamiento en mi trabajo finalmente rindieron frutos! Anne también corrió la misma suerte, y ahora podremos dirigir un laboratorio, juntos. No podría estar más feliz. Wesker dice que estoy fanfarroneándole a todos sobre esto, pero me importa una jodida mierda. ¡Alcancé mi más ambicioso objetivo!

Sherry recibió una mención honorífica por su esfuerzo en los estudios, y los directores del bachillerato llamaron- para darnos la magnifica noticia- de que admiten a mi hija en su institución. Es como si todo fuera fenomenal. Ayer fuimos con Anne a ver una granja, donde dan en adopción a unos preciosos cachorros Golden. Elegimos el más apuesto, y según observamos, el más cariñoso. ¿Quién puede resistirse a semejante monada de cachorros? Todos se abalanzaron hacia nosotros, moviendo sus colitas y brincando sin cesar. Nos preguntaron que nombre elegiríamos, pero prefiero dejárselo a Sherr que elija. Creo que se lo merece sin creces.

Supongo que nada puede salir mal, en este instante.

* * *

30/1/98

Algo anda muy mal por aquí. La junta no se vio impresionada por los pequeños avances en las criaturas. Dicen que "me estanqué en la grandeza" y que "Este trabajo no es aceptable" Francamente no se que más esperan. No puedo comunicarles un gran avance por que el trabajo de mi vida casi está terminado. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Es justo lo que ellos ansían con creces. Tiene la mejor tasa de supervivencia, y casi ningún organismo vivo puede rechazarlo. Supongo que la única complicación es que no se transmite tan rápidamente como el T. Solo mediante inyecciones, y para transmitirse –sin necesidad de recurrir a inyectar una dosis en otro ser- este tiene que ser ADN compatible. Sino, este mata al huésped y se transforma, en algo francamente espantoso.

Creo que es hora de buscar a alguien mas que le interese mi trabajo, tal y como está. El gobierno se interesó desde que comencé a trabajar por aquí. Supongo que es hora de guardarme todo y marcharme de esta maldita corporación.

Solo me queda la alegría de Sherry, pero ella también está actuando de una forma extraña. Se encierra, sin dejar que ni Annette o yo, entremos. ¿Qué le pasa? Sus calificaciones siguen siendo altas. Eso me consuela un poco.

Todo me deja terriblemente preocupado. ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

* * *

24/5/98

¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER PEOR! El jodido virus- T se esparció por la mansión y el viejo centro de formación. Todo sin un aparente culpable. Todo el trabajo allí se perdió de manera irremediable. ¿Qué se puede hacer ahora? Que yo sepa nada. Los informes se guardaron en el sistema general del computador de Central, pero los especimenes y "La Sujeto" están completamente perdidos. Wesker comenzó a albergar algunas sospechas, pero francamente no se que creer. ¿Algún empleado despedido que alberga rencor? ¿Algún investigador que se volvió loco? Solo es cuestión que los agentes especiales encuentren el culpable. La junta exige demasiado. Ya no se con que contentarlos.

Estoy bajo un gran estrés, y todos los que me conocen dicen siempre lo mismo. Que estoy quedándome de huesos, que envejecí diez años y que necesito descansar. Pero no puedo. Tengo que perfeccionar a mi G. Mi precioso G…

Para colmo, Sherry sigue con su estúpida actitud. No se que pasa en la mente de esta niña. Francamente, comienza a no interesarme…

* * *

27/7/98

Ahora resulta que unos imbéciles, que resultaban completamente convenientes, se metieron donde no debían y acabaron muertos. Son siete en total. ¿Qué una fuerza tan especial, como los STARS, no deberían ser mas resistentes? Cayeron como patéticas moscas y lo peor, es que la mansión y el centro de entrenamiento –o lo que quedaba del edificio- fueron destruidos. Los máximos jefes están que vuelan. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que algunos salieron con documentos y con vida! Son cinco, cinco sujetos despreciables… Redfield, Valentine, Burton, Vickers y Chambers.

Estos tienen la evidencia, informes y más sobre el trabajo que me costó mi vida plena. Irons los dejó sin sueldo ni trabajo… Ese tipo gordo y feo tiene que vigilarlos. Saben, y demasiado… ¿Cómo todo puede complicarse tanto? Estoy desesperado. Annette sigue siendo mi medio de comunicación con el jefe, pero no se… Ese culo gordo necesita dinero para no hablar, y la junta lo sabe. Acabo de recibir un cheque por diez mil dólares… Esperemos que resulten suficientes.

El gobierno parece querer seducirme con la promesa de una mejor paga y un mejor puesto. Y lo peor de todo es que lo estoy considerando… ¿Será lo mejor?

* * *

26/8/98

Esos imbéciles, registraron mi laboratorio… ¿Creen que no me doy cuenta? Ya estoy cansado de todo. Los STARS supervivientes siguen haciendo de las suyas. ¿No se dan cuenta que están perjudicándome? Desearía usarlos como sujetos de pruebas del G, sería algo tan hermoso… Vivo en un constante estado de estrés y paranoia. ¿Me estoy volviendo como Marcus, antes de morir? No, no haré lo mismo que ese vejestorio lleno de pretensiones. No… Nunca me quitarán mi experimentación. Nunca me quitaran a mi precioso G… Si lo que Spencer quiere es mi trabajo, tendrá que arrebatármelo de mis muertas manos.

Siento que poco a poco pierdo la poca cordura que me quedaba. De Wesker no he vuelto a saber. Se que utilizó el virus que le dí, pero luego no recibí ninguna noticia más sobre él. Escapó por los pelos de la mansión, antes de que el sistema –que debo admitir que active con gusto- volara la mansión en mil pedazos…

* * *

Soltó horrorizada las hojas sueltas que correspondían al diario, sintiéndose asqueada por un momento. ¿Qué le había hecho su hermano? El era un hombre de bien, no un ser despreciable como ese tal Birkin.

* * *

_**- Primera carta - **_

A: Brian Irons, Jefe del Dep. De Policía de Raccoon City

Hemos perdido las instalaciones del laboratorio de la mansión, debido a las acciones del operativo renegado, Albert Wesker. Por suerte, su interferencia no tendrá efectos duraderos en nuestras continuas investigaciones del virus. Nuestra única preocupación actual es la presencia de los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. que aún quedan: Redfield, Valentine, Burton, Chambers y Vickers. Si descubriese que S.T.A.R.S. tiene pruebas de las actividades de nuestras investigaciones, deshágase de ellos de tal manera que parezca ser un simple accidente. Continúe controlando sus avances y asegúrese de que ciertos conocimientos no lleguen al público. Annette seguirá siendo su contacto en todo este asunto.

William Birkin

* * *

- _**Segunda carta -**_

A: Brian Irons, Jefe del Dep. De Policía de Raccoon City

Siguiendo nuestro acuerdo, este trimestre he depositado la cantidad de $10.000 en la cuenta como pago a sus servicios. El desarrollo del G-virus, que se planea sustituya al T-virus, está casi terminado. Una vez haya terminado, estoy seguro de que seré propuesto para ser miembro del consejo ejecutivo de Umbrella Inc. Es fundamental que tomemos precauciones extremas. Redfield y el resto de los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. todavía siguen intentando descubrir información sobre el proyecto. Continúe controlando sus actividades y bloquee toda tentativa de investigación de las instalaciones subterráneas de investigación.

William Birkin

* * *

_**- Tercera carta - **_

A: Brian Irons, Jefe del Dep. De Policía de Raccoon City

Tenemos un problema. He recibido la información de que la central de Umbrella ha enviado espías para recuperar mis investigaciones sobre el G-virus. Hay implicado un número desconocido de agentes. No deben tener posibilidad de quitarme este proyecto, que representa el trabajo de toda mi vida. Investigue a fondo toda la ciudad, buscando a personas sospechosas. Detenga a los sospechosos por cualquier medio que considere necesario y póngase en contacto conmigo a través de Annette. Con estas precauciones, cualquier amenaza debería ser eliminada. No permitiré que nadie me robe mi trabajo sobre el G-virus.

Ni siquiera Umbrella...

William Birkin


	4. C4: Annette

_**N. de la A: Hola a**__** todos**__**!**_** ACTUALIZACIÓN! Francamente me costó mucho escribir este capi, por que tuve en medio muchas cosas y mas actualizaciones, que francamente fueron mucho mas largas y un poco mas divertidas (de cualquier forma, este proyecto me encanta y me resulta hermoso) Hoy algo nuevo. Creo que muy poco se sabe de la madre de la mejor de todas las niñas o jovencitas que hay en esta franquicia, pero bueno, aquí estoy para plasmar un poco como sería _Annette Birkin_ en todo este asunto. **

**Mil gracias a los que se pasaron a leer este ultimo capi, y espero que no me tiren palos o tomates por tardar demasiado D: **

**Si recien ves esta historia, espero que te guste tanto como a mi. **

**Sin mas que dejarles mis mas afectuosos saludos, y mis mejores disculpas, el capitulo dedicado a la esposa del mejor científico de Umbrella: _Annette Birkin_.  
**

* * *

**_Un padre puede darle la espalda a su hijo, hermanos y hermanas pueden convertirse en inveterados enemigos, los maridos pueden abandonar a sus esposas, pero el amor de una madre dura para siempre._**

**_Washington Irving_**

* * *

Sherry había encontrado, de casualidad, el diario en la mesita de café situada en su living, de ahora su destruido hogar. No sabía bien por que, pero algo la había empujado a tomar ese folder. Suponía que era por su propia curiosidad, típica de un pre-adolescente; pero nunca hubiera tomado algo que perteneciera a sus padres, y mucho menos llevarlo consigo. Pero no estaba tan segura. Lo había mantenido oculto –inclusive lo ocultaba en aquel momento, temerosa- en su chaqueta escolar, durante toda la travesía por Raccoon, y ahora que sabía la triste verdad, le reconfortaba un poco más. ¿Cómo sobrellevaría la perdida de sus padres? ¿Quién se haría cargo de ella? No había mucha gente que pudiese cuidarle, salvo por ella… Pero debía buscar a su hermano…

Suspiró y se removió en el cómodo asiento trasero del coche de aquel hombre; que, estando junto a Leon, los había encontrado y decidió llevárselos. Este afirmaba que trabajaba para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, y necesitaban hacerles unas pruebas. Leon no había confiado mucho en aquel sujeto. A sabiendas de que ellos eran supervivientes y, además testigos, podía ser un sujeto de Umbrella… Eso pensó ella al verle el rostro por primera vez. Era demasiado serio para ser un hombre joven y con rasgos delicados; por demás decir bellos. A regañadientes, Leon aceptó que le acompañaran, pero seguía sin estar seguro. Giró sus ojos y observó al muchacho con cabellos cenizos. El, antaño, agente de policía, tenía su mente en otra dirección, opuesta a la suya. Su expresión era indescifrable. O quizás no dejara que la descifrara, tan solo para no hacerle sentir mal. Juntos, habían vivido y soportado demasiado en tan solo poco tiempo, y cada uno tenía que meditar como lo afrontaría, cada cual por su lado. Apretó su mano contra su costado, donde estaba alojado el folder. Este tenía hojas sueltas. Y por lo poco que lo había podido examinar, estaba desgastado en muchos lados. Seguramente, por años y años de uso.

No quería que se lo quitasen, era lo único que conservaba –y conservaría, durante mucho tiempo- de su madre. No podía dejar que se lo quitaran… Se sentiría completamente desolada sin aquel pequeño trozo de lo que antes fue su vida. No fueron perfectos, pero igual los amaba, y los extrañaría muchísimo.

El camino era interminable, y parecía que faltaba mucho más por delante. No se animaba a preguntar hacia donde se dirigía este. El ambiente no invitaba a ningún tipo de conversación. Giró sus ojos y miró al agente. De expresión imperturbable, conducía en silencio. ¿Siempre sería así de serio? ¿O simplemente era por que su trabajo lo demandaba? Volvió su mirada al exterior y decidió descansar un momento. Cerró sus ojos, esperando encontrar un poco de paz. Las imágenes volvieron a su mente, atormentándola. ¿Cómo lograría sobrellevar aquello? Necesitaría años de terapia, tan solo para poder volver a dormir con tranquilidad.

No quería por nada del mundo recordar lo que había visto, pero no sabía como iba a lograrlo…

_Supongo que será horrible el tiempo que transcurra a partir de ahora…_

Era demasiado para una chica de tan solo doce años… Se acurrucó contra la esquina e intentó dormir.

Durante todo el trayecto, dormitó, atenta a cualquier sonido o indicio de que algo transcurría de mala manera. Abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose mas agotada que antes.

La luz del sol cubría todo, no había nada que se ocultara a su paso. Se encontraba en medio de un gran parking; coches estaban esparcidos por la gran playa de asfalto. El agente se había bajado, Leon le observó, con expresión tranquila. Abrió la portezuela.

-El agente Ward ordenó que le siguiéramos.- Dijo, y miró del otro lado, por la ventanilla. Este, con su expresión imperturbable miraba a los lados. Detrás, se imponía un edificio gris, sin vida. Se sintió asustada por un momento. Confundida, además.

¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación? Suspiró y tomó la mano del agente. Estaba tibia. Le dio una reconfortante sensación de seguridad.

Se encaminaron a la edificación, temerosos pero con valentía propia de los héroes míticos.

* * *

-¿Tienes algún pariente?- Cuando el oficial le preguntó, Sherry estaba confusa. No le agradaban sus tías. Una de ellas era presuntuosa y daba muy poco afecto. Era casi como su padre. Su otra tía, en cambio, daba afecto, pero era demasiado. Y por lo menos la cuidaba. Pero no quería ir con ellas. Solo pensaba en una persona. Pero no podía ser…

Su padre y su madre habían muerto por el virus G. Se abraza a si misma y se muerde el labio. ¿Qué podía decirle?

_Seguro que volverá… No se olvidará de mí…_ Pensó.

* * *

Ya completamente sola, en medio de una habitación pequeña, con una cama incomoda y un baño de servicio. Sherry se sintió en paz. Era mucho. Pero poco. Quería volver a su habitación, con sus peluches, con sus objetos… Con sus padres… Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando sin ver. Por lo menos los oficiales fueron amables con ella. Descubrieron el diario, pero le dieron poca importancia; y le dejaron conservarlo. Estaba muy agradecida… Abrió el cierre del chaleco rosa y tomó el cuaderno. Se recostó, intentando estar cómoda, y comenzó a leer.

* * *

_Quince de abril, 1986_

_¡Falta poco para que Sherry llegue! No se por que, pero deseo fervientemente verle la carita. Desearía que el tiempo pasara más rápido, y así tan solo ver su carita. William está casi tan emocionado como yo. Su trabajo marcha bien, pero por motivos de seguridad, no puedo ayudarle desde hace meses. Actualmente curso mi quinto mes de gestación. El bebé patea sin cuidado y ya está moviéndose sin cesar. ¿Qué me espera los próximos meses? El cuarto ya está casi listo, tan solo nos faltan pequeñeces. Oh, aún recuerdo la mirada envidiosa de White, esa zorra indeseable… No solo que le arrebaté la posibilidad de tener a William, sino que esperamos un bebé. _

_Recuerdo su rostro, el día que les comenté a mis ayudantes. ¡Era odio puro! Lo único que le diría es "Si hubieras sido lo suficientemente lista, hubieras tenido un hijo con él" No se si se da cuenta, pero la mirada de deseo hacia mi esposo se nota a kilómetros de distancia. No se si es por respeto a mi, o por el poco interés que quizá le tenga, pero rechaza cortésmente cualquier clase de coqueteo. Por eso lo amo cada día. _

_Ya me cuesta dormir, y los antojos de comida rápida son a la noche. Por lo menos, William no sale a las cuatro de la mañana a comprarme una hamburguesa… _

_El trabajo, por lo menos los papeles que recojo, marcha en orden. Will sigue en ascenso desenfrenado, y está más feliz que nunca. Realmente lo admiro. _

* * *

_Dieciocho de agosto, 1986_

_Me agradó anunciar a mi familia el nacimiento de Sherry. ¡Es tan bella! Su carita se asemeja a Will, pero mis familiares me dicen que se parece un poco a mí. Todos se pasaron por el hospital, inclusive el compañero de Will, Albert. Dijo que era una niña preciosa y que esperaba mucho de ella. Clásicamente, estuvo mas serio que nunca. ¿Nunca sonríe? Will me comentó que no está casado, y no me extraña en lo más mínimo. No tiene nada de familiero o siquiera de buen esposo. Supongo que solo puede vivir para él. _

_En Umbrella, dijeron que me puedo reincorporar pasado el mes del parto. Ansío ayudar en lo que necesite Will. Lastima que no pueda destinarme mucho tiempo a Sherry, pero el trabajo es lo primero. Nunca estuve tan feliz en mi vida. _

Algunas páginas se perdieron por el paso del tiempo.

* * *

_Doce de marzo, 1989_

_Acaban de transferir el proyecto del virus T a Will, luego de la muerte de Marcus. Que tragedia. Dicen que el hombre se había vuelto loco con sus experimentos, y que, al fallar, terminó por suicidarse. Hay que estar realmente obsesionado con su proyecto para luego terminar de aquella forma. _

_Will está mas callado que de costumbre, desde hace unos meses que no es el mismo; un brillo en sus ojos con apariencia tenebrosa se instaló desde entonces. Tengo un sentimiento… difícil de explicar… ¿Tendrá algo que ver? _

_Sherry está demostrando sus dotes de hija de científico. Sabe hablar y caminar, algún tropiezo, pero son pocos. Está cada día más bonita. Va a ser muy guapa de adulta. La quiero mucho. _

_¡Gracias a Dios! ¡A White la despidieron por insubordinación! No puedo creerlo todavía. No me lo creo. Creo que nunca vi semejante cara de odio de su parte cuando la vi llevándose sus cosas. No pude disimular en nada mi alegría. Will dice que no sea tan obvia, que finja un poco más, pero la sensación de victoria al ver que se marchaba con la cabeza baja me dejó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Creo que debería replantearme un poco mi actitud… _

* * *

_Tres de febrero, 1990_

_Llamaron ayer desde Nueva York para anunciar nuestra transferencia, hacia el lejano y, actualmente en auge, pueblo de Raccoon City. Esto tiene buena pinta. Anoche, mientras tomábamos una copa con Will, nos replanteamos seriamente el hecho de tener otro hijo. Supongo que la decisión de esperar un poco mas, tan solo para disponer de un hogar ya definitivo, fue la mejor. Supongo que a Sherry le vendría bien un hermanito o hermanita. La veo muy solitaria. Me doy pena, por que nunca paso tiempo con mi hija, y actualmente pensamos en ampliar la familia. Will sigue absorto, cada vez mejora más sus proyectos. _

_Me siento infinitamente feliz por él, y no hay nada más placentero que acompañarlo. Supongo que tenemos algo que las demás parejas casadas y con hijos no poseen. Un lazo tan fuerte, que se desarrolla al trabajar juntos, par a par. Creo que seríamos como el modelo para las demás parejas. Y creo que, además, exagero._

* * *

_Nueve de octubre, 1990 _

_Acabo de desempacar la ultima caja, que contenía algunos trastos viejos. Y me sentí feliz, como nunca antes. El pueblo, se asemeja mucho a una gran ciudad. Los vecinos son amables y siempre están a disposición. La casa, se encuentra a las afueras, pero aún así, tiene la misma belleza que una casa del centro. Sherry ya está en el kinder. No tuvo mayores problemas; parece que se integra bien. _

_En cuanto al trabajo, nos instalamos en uno de los laboratorios provisionales. Están comenzando con las obras de ampliamiento de las instalaciones. Es algo incomodo, pero podemos desarrollar nuestra actividad sin mayores complicaciones. No podemos experimentar, ya que no está todo preparado como para estudiar muy a fondo, pero podemos organizar el papeleo. _

_Me encuentro cansada, a toda hora. No es algo que me haya pasado antes, pero logro soportarlo. Tengo hambre y deseos de orinar, de modo frecuente. Will me mira extraño, siempre hablo de comida. Ayer me encaró y me preguntó algo que me dejó helada. "_¿Estás embarazada?"_ A lo que respondí con un rotundo no. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Nunca dejé de tomar la píldora; tan solo creo que son efectos colaterales del estrés que vivimos por la mudanza. Tan solo para cerciorarme, me realicé una prueba casera, pero dio negativo. Sería estúpido en una fase tan crucial como esta, estar en cinta. _

_Espero que en un futuro, pueda concebir. Me hago vieja, y mi periodo fértil comienza a evaporarse…_

* * *

_Tres de mayo, 1991_

_Las obras continúan, como nunca. Nos dieron unas vacaciones temporales por la construcción. El ruido, no permite ningún tipo de concentración. Organizamos una visita familiar a las Cataratas del Niágara. Creo que nos sentarían fenomenalmente bien. Will me aseguró que hoy iría a comprar los boletos del avión. _

* * *

_Cinco de diciembre, 1991_

_Las obras, por lo menos en el lado sur de la ciudad, se encuentran totalmente finalizadas. Nos trasladaron, de forma provisoria, allí. Se puede trabajar con normalidad. Wesker se unió al equipo, hace un mes, como mucho. Trabaja bien, de forma impecable. Lo único que es digno de mencionar es que es absolutamente serio. Es molesto, a veces, que sea tan serio. Siempre con esas gafas. Creo que un día, cuando se las haya quitado, se las voy a esconder. _

_Y, quiero ver lo alterado que se pondría…_

Se nota que algunas páginas se soltaron, y fueron rejuntadas rápidamente. Sherry se sentía feliz y confundida. Se preguntaba como debería sentirse al saber lo mucho que su madre le quería. Pero había algo más… algo que no le dejaba tranquila… No sabía bien que era…

* * *

_Cuatro de agosto, 1994 _

_Actualmente, gozamos del ascenso de Will. Otra vez es ascendido. Nunca estuve más feliz de ser su esposa. Sherry continúa sorprendiéndonos. ¡Nunca esperaba tener una hija tan lista como ella! Siento mucho no verla seguido. A veces me siento horrible por dejarla sola. Creo que no es propio de una madre… ¿Le afectará en algo? _

_Wesker continúa con un viejo proyecto; ya casi no le da mucha importancia a su trabajo. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No ve las posibilidades de este empleo? _

_Es un hombre inteligente, y algo manipulador. Sería perfecto para los altos cargos. Pero lo desaprovecha. _

_Supongo que cada cual con su juego, ¿No?_

* * *

_9 de septiembre, 1995_

_Todas las instalaciones están listas. Se inauguró la nueva "Fabrica de desechos" en las afueras. Todo es una tapadera, pero nadie lo nota. Y sienta bien. Anoche tuvimos una pequeña tragedia. El perro de Sherry, Luzu, falleció. Ese pobre animal tenía muchos años ya. Vivía conmigo cuando era soltera. Nunca la vi tan desconsolada… Supongo que necesita un nuevo amigo. _

_Se veía que eran muy cercanos. Además, ¿Quién no es cercano a un perro? _

_William habló de comprarle un Poodle, alegando que son los caninos mas inteligentes que hay. Y son muy compañeros. Supongo que le sentará bien a la casa. _

* * *

_12 de marzo, 1996_

_Hoy se fundó la brigada STARS aquí, en Raccoon. Wesker ingresó como capitán. Me sorprende lo fácil que se le hizo. Ese gordo asqueroso de Irons gozará bien de los billetes. Pero es voluble. Amenaza con hablar, pero es fácil intimidarlo. Solo necesitas encontrar el punto justo, la gente apropiada, y demostrar sus archivos. Y el viejo se retorcerá en la prisión. _

_Wesker, de cualquier forma, no se veía muy feliz. No le gusta tratar con nadie que no sea el mismo. Y este trabajo lo deja en manifiesto. Seleccionó a la gente adecuada para este trabajo. Hay, inclusive, un ciudadano de Raccoon en las filas. Ese tipo lo tiene todo planeado. _

_Backster, el Poodle, es el mejor amigo de Sherry. Son casi inseparables. Creo que tiene mejor relación con ella que nosotros mismos. Tenemos que cambiar las cosas. _

_Pero el trabajo… No, no es tan sencillo._

* * *

_15 de diciembre, 1996_

_Wesker se queja a diario de la unidad. ¿Para que aceptó el trabajo, de cualquier forma? Me parece una estupidez de su parte. De cualquier forma, sorprende en las filas de Umbrella. _

_Hablé con Will sobre el hecho de que debemos vincularnos más con Sherry, pero no hay tiempo… Planeamos llevarla una semana a Los Ángeles, para que se distraiga un poco y así tengamos más tiempo en familia. Además, estirar la espalda después de tan arduo trabajo, vale la pena. _

_Y, de paso, visitaremos a mi hermana y a la hermana de Will; aunque esta me odie. _

* * *

_19 de mayo, 1997_

_Mi hija está en el último año de primaria, y sus calificaciones son fenomenales. Me enorgullece ser su madre. Pero se volvió demasiado cerrada. Ya casi ni nos habla. No la culpo, no le damos lo que debemos como padres. Will se frustra y la castiga sin mas. Son tiempos tensos. No es la culpa de nadie, pero tambien es la culpa de todos. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Llorar y lamentarse no sirve de nada… _

_Es todo por el maldito trabajo..._


End file.
